<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unaltered by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022506">Unaltered</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:53:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream's a regular human kid, living in his homely little village, until one day, he climbs a mountain and can't come home, and maybe that journey to find his way back doesn't turn out much better.</p>
<p>AKA, IT'S UNDERTALE, BABY!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Clay | Dream, Alexis | Quackity &amp; Karl Jacobs &amp; Sapnap, Clay | Dream &amp; Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream &amp; Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unaltered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this note is going to be a bit complicated. i usually say "i'm writing about the characters, not the creators", but this takes place in an undertale/underground setting, not the dream smp. however, the creators featured are honestly just based off of their dream smp counterparts anyway (with a few things changed, of course). in any case, if this makes any featured creator uncomfortable, i will not hesitate to take it down immediately.</p>
<p>just a note before walking in; this isn't standard undertale. think of it as a spin off or an au (like deltarune WHEEEEEEEEZE), some of the character roles that are being used have been changed to fit the new characters. for example, there's no flowey, and the characters that typically have sans, papyrus, and undyne's roles may act differently.</p>
<p>don't let the creator chose not to use warnings scare you, nothing too bad will be happening [coughs slightly]. i'm not one to really do romance writing, so any of the fiance stuff will probably just appear to be platonic.</p>
<p>enjoy the read!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Dream comes to, he realizes that he can’t feel his body.</p>
<p>He doesn’t feel scared, not at first. In fact, when he drifts back into consciousness and all he’s aware of is the sunlight drifting down from the hole high above him, he can only think of how peaceful it feels.</p>
<p>That’s when he realizes he’s completely numb. When he thinks rather lamely, <em> hey, wait, why can’t I feel the sun? I can’t feel anything! That’s an issue! </em>he’s sent into a state of panic.</p>
<p>Dream tries twitching his finger. No success. He tries again, breath quickening in his chest, and it all lets out in one short whoosh when his hand finally jerks to the side.</p>
<p>He shivers involuntarily and shakes out all of his limbs, his fingers pushing into the soft loam beneath him, before he sits up and looks around. He still feels a bit wobbly, so he adjusts the way he’s sitting on the soft earth, and then he looks up. The sunlight from above lights the cavern he’s in with a warm glow, long stalactites hanging from the ceiling. The ground he was sitting on was something of a compost, full of dead leaves, mushrooms, grass, and dirt, all working to cushion his fall.</p>
<p>His fall... Dream looks up again and squints at the hole at the peak of the ceiling. That’s right. Mt. Pulu, and the abyss within it. <em> Whoever fell in never returned. </em> <em> <br/></em></p>
<p>Why did he think it was a good idea to climb this mountain? Dream thinks angrily, berating himself. To prove a point to his friends? Yeah, like <em> that </em> ended up working out. What a great decision <em> that </em> had been. </p>
<p>Dream raises a hand to his head and scratches his hair. Well, maybe he could make a rope to climb out. Out of... toadstools and grass.</p>
<p>He stands up, careful not to step on any of the mushrooms, and glances around. There were only rocks and plants, and nothing of real use. No food (except the mushrooms, but it wasn’t like he knew which were poisonous), no water. There was sunlight, but he wasn’t a plant. He briefly entertains the idea of sitting on the ground and photosynthesizing for the rest of his life, but he shakes himself slightly. <em> Be serious. </em></p>
<p>Dream glances around at his surroundings one last time. There was really nothing. He fell in a pit. And there was <em> nothing? </em></p>
<p>Was he going to die?</p>
<p>He’s saved from a meltdown of despair when another hole catches his eye that he didn’t see before, a crack in the rock a bit darker than any other area, the shadows a fragment deeper.</p>
<p>He stands there, deliberating for a little while more, but he already knows that he won’t find anything new in this room, and his only luck was in moving forward.</p>
<p>Dream breathes in deeply, before stepping forward and through the hole.</p>
<p>The darkness swallows him up and feels nearly suffocating, the pleasant sunlight being left behind in the other room. Dream suppresses a shiver, curling in on himself. It feels so cold, but he continues forward until his arm smacks into something. Hissing in pain, he looks up, then stumbles back a bit. It was an archway, emblazoned with a strange rune. An archway in a cave? Were there people down here?</p>
<p>“Hello?” he hears someone say ahead of him, and he realizes the answer to that question is <em> yes. </em> </p>
<p>“Is someone here?” the voice says again, and in the gloom, beyond the archway, Dream can see a boy approaching. He can’t be more than Dream’s age, only around sixteen, wearing a very silly hat.</p>
<p>“Hi,” Dream says quietly, then straightens with realization. The people who fell down and never returned... were they <em> here? </em> Was there civilization? Dream stares as the other kid gets closer. Would the boy be nice? Would he kill him? Dream’s read Lord of the Flies before, he’d be able to stop the kid if he tried committing murder... at least he thinks. </p>
<p>“Oh my God,” the boy says, and rushes forward, a crack of sunlight shining on his face, and Dream steps backward in shock. He wasn’t wearing a hat- a mushroom was literally growing on his head! “You’re a human!”</p>
<p>“You’re- you’re <em> not </em> a human!” Dream says unsurely, and the boy laughs. </p>
<p>“Oh, I never thought I would see the day. My name’s George. What’s yours?”</p>
<p>“I’m- I’m Dream. What’s happening?”</p>
<p>“You don’t know?” George asks, and grabs his hand. “Come on. Let’s get you out of here. My house is just a little bit ahead.”</p>
<p>As George pulls him along, Dream can’t help staring at the other boy. In the dark, he could pass for human if he wanted to, with the dark brown tufts of hair curling out from below the mushroom cap and his pale pink skin. Everything else was very distinctly... <em> inhuman. </em>Small red toadstools sprouting on the tops of his hands and on his face, the large one on top of his head. His style of fashion is much different from aboveground, and he looks like he walked straight out of the 1800s... without shoes.</p>
<p>Why was he even letting this boy pull him along anyway? He could be taking him to some weird cult for all Dream knew. Maybe those people had mushroom hats and old clothes, too.</p>
<p><em>There's no one else I've seen down here yet, </em>he points out to himself, the thought a bit glum. <em>I'd be just as dead in that room back there as I am here.</em></p>
<p>Dream only has a small amount of time to continue pondering how he ended up in a cave with a mushroom man, but he’s soon distracted as the dark cave melts away into something that resembled the first cavern; soft grass beneath his feet, mushrooms growing on the walls, even something glowing on the ceiling. Maybe glow worms? Or... glow mushrooms? Dream wasn’t sure if such a thing existed, but the past few minutes have been testing his view of what was possible quite strenuously already.</p>
<p>When he looks up from inspecting the ceiling and faces forward again, an open-mouthed gape settles on his face. George glances over and laughs at his expression.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Home sweet home.”</p>
<p>“You <em> live </em> here?” Dream asks incredulously. Straight ahead is a huge double staircase leading into what looks like a mansion (although Dream has never seen one of those, his life having been spent confined in a small village). It’s built of cream brick and fine wood, with a fountain in front of it, spewing clean water. The mansion is large enough to hug the sides of the cavern, and he’s certain that it’s even longer than it is wide. </p>
<p>“Yep. Well... I guess not. I’m all alone in the Ruins anyway- well, besides the Froggits and Moldsmals. I never found a use for all the space.” Dream glances over to look at George, whose lip is curling slightly.</p>
<p>“Y’know... I haven’t seen a human in a long time.”</p>
<p>“But you have seen one?” Meeting silence, Dream continues. “If you’re not human... what are you?”</p>
<p>The other boy chuckles humorlessly, still staring straight ahead. “I’m a monster.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure you’re not that ba-”</p>
<p>“No, like, my <em> race </em> is a monster. You know, monsters under the bed?” </p>
<p>“Oh,” Dream says, mind racing with even more questions. Monsters were real? Monsters looked like humans? Was George the only monster ever? Was he originally a human, or was he born like that? But that couldn’t be true, he said “race” and race was usually more than one, right? Dream didn’t know. This wasn’t the usual stuff he found himself thinking about on a day to day basis.</p>
<p>“I’m sure you have lots of questions,” George says, interrupting Dream’s thinking. “Let’s get you inside the Ruins first. Have you had anything to eat?” Before Dream could say anything, he dismisses it with a wave of his hand. “I’ll find you something.”</p>
<p>George leads Dream through a gate and past the fountain, all the way up the stairs until George heaves open one of the tall oak doors, gesturing for Dream to go inside. He obliges, another sense of wonder filling his features. “Your place is massive,” he exclaims, and George chuckles a little at his side.</p>
<p>“What’s your preference of pie?” he asks, and Dream glances at him.</p>
<p>“Pie?”</p>
<p>George gestures. “Candy pie, fruit pie. I can make anything.”</p>
<p>“Oh! Oh, um... I like chocolate pie,” Dream replies with a laugh.</p>
<p>The other boy smiles. “I have ingredients for that. Come on, I’ll take you to my house.”</p>
<p>“This isn’t already your h-OUSE!” Before Dream can finish his sentence, George had already grabbed his wrist and marched him down a series of winding hallways, passing through several puzzles. There were quite a few... <em> spiky </em>ones, and some where George flicks switches behind pillars that Dream couldn’t have even guessed would be there. Dream didn’t know what the puzzle’s purpose was. Intruders, probably. Though he didn’t know who would intrude in here; George said he was the only inhabitant.</p>
<p>“This is my house,” George says after they take another right. There’s a short hallway with a locked door, and two lanterns are hung above it. “I prefer a smaller space for myself, I guess,” he adds with a smile, and pulling a key from his pocket, walks forward and unlocks the door. Dream follows behind, glancing around the house.</p>
<p>“This is cozy,” he says, looking at George. They’ve walked straight into the living room, or at least what looked like one. There was a staircase going down to what was presumably a basement, and a few paintings and tables. To his left was another room with a small dining table and a plush chair sitting by a fireplace. Bookcases lined the walls of the house, and potted succulents were littered everywhere he looked.</p>
<p>“Thanks. I’ll start on that pie, yeah?”</p>
<p>“Wait- George,” Dream says hurriedly, leaning forward to grab George’s wrist when he begins walking away. “Can you answer my questions?”</p>
<p>“Oh. <em> Oh. </em> Right. Yes.” George yanks his hand back from Dream’s grip, his expression distant. “Um... perhaps later. You can go and explore the house.” </p>
<p>Dream stares after him as he disappears into a separate room, feeling a hint of frustration. George seemed suspicious (or maybe even guilty?), like he was dancing around any hard questions. It was irritating, but whatever. He would deal with it. Dream could get a chance to acquaint himself with his surroundings now.</p>
<p>He looks to the right and sees a long hallway with two doors and forces himself to move his feet, stepping forward and turning the knob, opening the first door softly. Inside, the room was painted cadet blue, a far cry from the rest of the house’s apricot walls, with a twin sized bed, its covers a deep blue. Shelves were propped on the walls, holding trinkets and awards, and a small desk pushed against a corner. Dream closes the door with a small click, and walks over to the next one. It’s less crowded than the other room, with just a bed, a desk, and a painting of fruit. He guesses that the other bedroom was George’s, and this is a spare.</p>
<p>Dream steps away from the doors and glances at the hallway. There’s a mirror, and he leans forward to inspect himself. His mussed up dirty blonde hair, green jumper with a few stray leaves in it, and jeans with mud on the knees all made him look unkempt. He runs his hands through his hair and picks off the leaves, letting them drift to the ground. It wasn’t much better, but it was something.</p>
<p>He turns away, before looking back into the spare bedroom. Would George be upset with him if he took a nap? He wasn’t sure. Dream walks into the room anyway and pulls away the covers, kicks off his shoes, and lays down, closing his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he wakes up, the room is darker, and the sweet aroma of chocolate pie rises from a plate on the desk.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>